The Just King and his Bestfriend
by Pinkstone18
Summary: This is a story about the Just King and his Bestfriend and how love can find people in the stranges of ways And this is the seccond try to publish this story my computer is not coperating with me Ed/OC


It was late autumn in Narnia the leaves were a deep golden red, the deep red could only mean one thing winter was on its way. Winter was a happy time for most the thought of Christmas in everybody's mind, but for one it was only filled with pain and sorrow. Eighteen year old King Edmund was at his window in his chambers looking out to Narnia. The land was a rich red and golden colour but it would soon turn a cold white covering the land. He shudder thinking back to the time with the white witch and how he put his family and his friend at risk. A gentle nock filled the room

"Ed?" Queen Susan pocked her head around the door

"Hello my dear sister how can I help you? He asked getting up from his position from the window and standing.

"It's Emily" She said. Edmund looked at her puzzled.

"What is it now?" he asked, Susan's lips curled into a small smile

"She waiting for you in the stables" she said "She also said that you were supposed to meet her fifteen minutes ago, lost track of time I see?" she smirked

"Ha ha very funny but I shall be going now we are only making Emily wait by chit chatting" He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek and exited swiftly out the door. As Edmund walked down the corridor he almost collided with his other sister Lucy who was a years younger than him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry Lu?" Edmund asked

"Too asked Mr Tumnus about something I read in a book in the library. I say aren't you supposed to be in the stables with Emily?" she gave him a puzzled look.

"I know, I know I'm on my way!" He said after bidding her a farewell he proceeded to the stables, Emily was his best friend they were only a month apart with Edmund being the older of the too. When Emily was born her mother passed away shortly after and her Father ran away when he learnt what her mother was with child but never the less the Pevensie raised her as if she were their own.

As he passed the big front doors the Cair Parvel he thought about the time on when Emily got her teddy stuck up in a tree and was frighted that he would be angry at her for getting it stuck and as a result she got her self stuck up in the tree and he and to get her down.

_Flashback _~

_A 7 year old Edmund was reading a book from his father's study after only reading a few pages his little 5 year old sister Lucy came rushing in. _

"_Edmund!" she cried, He sighed and put the book down _

"_What is Lucy?" he asked "I'm trying to read this book" He motioned to the old tatted book_

"_I'm sorry but its Emily, she got her teddy stuck up in the tree outside and now is to scared to comedown Peter and Susan have tried but she wants you to come" Lucy exclaimed. After hearing this he got up and raced to the back door Lucy hot on his heels. Opening the door he saw his older brother and sister standing under the big tree at the back of their back yard. They were looking up a branch sure enough there was Emily sitting on the branch holding on as if her life depended on it._

"_Edmund" Emily cried with joy on seeing him. _

"_Emily!" Edmund gave a laugh of amusement "What are you doing up their?" He asked._

"_Well I was throwing Teddy up in the air and he got stuck in one of the branches, so I climbed on the fence and jumped on the tree but then I didn't know how to get down, I didn't want to leave Teddy up hear and you did gave him to me on my birthday when I was two and I didn't want you to get upset!" She bit her bottom lip to stop herself bursting into tears._

"_Pete can you help me up their?" Edmund asked_

"_Sure!" Peter grabbed Edmunds waist's and lifted him up on a low hanging branch. After making sure he had a firm grip on the tree branch Edmund carefully shuffled over to were Emily was sitting_

"_I wouldn't have been mad! I would have helped you get it down" Edmund said quietly _

"_You would" Emily's face lit up._

"_Of course, now let's get you down." Edmund offered his hand which she took and very carefully he and Peter got her safely down. As Edmund's feet hit the ground with a thump a voice inside called out._

"_Oh what are you all doing out there come inside tea is ready!" Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy's Mum shouted. _

"_Last one there cleans the dishes" Susan cried and the five to them raced inside only to topple over each other in the door way!_

_End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

On entering the stables he took the time to breathe in its warm soft smell.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presents!" A chestnut stallion by the name on Philip whined

"Now Philip we must tease" Emily's Dapple gray mare Blueberry replied

"It's quite all right Blueberry I know Philip well enough to let little remarks like that slide" Edmund said gracefully

"But whenever I say something I find myself being chased around the Castle" I voice piped up.

Edmund turned around to see Emily leaning agenised the wooded frame of Sampson Peter's steed. Her brown hair hung down to her waist in spirals, she was wearing a simple light blue dress she rode in but what got Edmund's attention were her eye's gray with a hint of green. He smiled as they danced with the light and mischief.

"Oh but when you say something it is always about my pride and Aslan forbid I'd let you get away with hurting that!" He smirked as she grinned.

"Are you two foals done oh how do you put it... Flirting and can we get a move on" Philip called out. Edmund and Emily both blushed a scarlet red and looked away.

"Ok, ok hold ya horses!" Emily exclaimed as she grabbed Blueberry's Bridal and put it on her.

"What no saddle?" Edmund asked

"Yep I like riding bareback" Emily flashed him a smile

"Yes and I also like riding bareback a saddle gets very annoying sometimes" Blueberry nuzzled Emily's arm with affection.

"She's right you know" Philip nudged Edmunds shoulder

"All right no saddle!" Edmund sighed

After Edmund put Philip's bridal on the four of them trotted out of the stables and on the open ground. Emily sighed in a few week's it would be her birthday she dreaded her birthday as it was her mother's death date. Edmund stole a glance at Emily she was frowning.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Just thinking" She replied with a small smile

"About your birthday?" He asked. Emily nodded letting one tear escape from her eye. Looking around Edmund saw a large willow tree on the side of the river.

"Philip can you make way to that tree over their?" Edmund leaded down to whisper in his ear

"Of course Edmund" He replied.

When the four of them stopped Edmund slipped off Philip and helped Emily off who burst into tears as she fell into his arms. He led her to the tree and sat down with Emily on his lap while she sobbed into his chest.

"You know it's not your fault" He said stroking her hair

"Buut how cann I thhhink that when, when...." she burst into another round of sobs.

"When she died giving birth to someone as wonderful as you" He finished. She stopped sobbing and thought about this.

"You really think so?" she asked looking up at him. He smiled as he whipped the tear tracks off her cheek.

"I know so, I am just sorry that she couldn't see the wonderful woman you are growing up to be" He said. She sighed and rested her head on his chest and listen to the gentle thumping of his heart.

"Thanks Ed" She murmured in this tunic

"You're welcome Emi" She smiled at the nickname.

"I think we better get going" Edmund stood up and offered his hand to Emily who took it. She looked over his shoulder to Blueberry who had that look in her eye's she smiled

"RACE YOU" She shouted in his face and ran to Blueberry who was waiting and in one sifted movement she jumped on her back and they w Edmund was all ready on when she had moved off and the two of them where neck and neck. Racing over the hill and thought the river it was an exciting race both to be in and to watch talking animals stoped what they were doing and cheered on the two. Also there were a few other people watching Peter, Susan and Lucy placed bets on who to win

"My bet is on Edmund" Peter whispered to Lucy

"I don't know Emily is good" She whispered back

And at that point as Edmund and Emily came racing over the hill there was a fallen tree at the bottom Blueberry and saw this and informed Emily who slowed down. Suddenly as Edmund and Philip came racing down. Philip had no time to inform his passenger and suddenly came to a halt and watched as Edmund flew over his head and landed in a puddle as Emily and Blueberry flew over with grace. Emily looked back and let out a rich laugh as Philip whinnied in amusement. Lucy smirked and looked at Peter.

"You owe my your desert tonight" She said Peter was doubled over laughing

"You can have my dessert for the next week if I could see that again" And broke in another fit of laugher as Lucy and Susan joined in as Emily came over laughing more.

Blueberry let out a whiney that sounded much like a laugh.

" I think we will be laughing about this all week" Susan gasped

"Laugh all you want but in my defence if I didn't see it coming" Edmund's Voice came behind them he was cover in mud from head to toe and wet. Behind him Philip was trying not to let out a snicker.

"Oh dear Aslan" Emily gasped as she dobbed over laughing and slid off Blueberry. Then all of a sudden Edmund Picked her up and throw her over his shoulder and kicked his boots off and ran to the side of the brook.

"Edmund Pevensie don't you dare I could get sick...AHHH" the end of her sentence was cut off with a big splash and a girlish squeal. After their heads came up over the water Emily did not looked please. Edmund ginned and whispered something in her ear she looked and his and nodded.

"Pete?" She asked smiling up at him

To busy laughing "Yes" he said

"Could you be a dear and help me up?" She asked smiling up at him

"Sure" He laughed oblivious to what she was planning and held out his hand which she grabbed. She felt Edmunds arms snake round her waist. She locked on to Peters wrist and grinned evilly suddenly he stopped laughing

"On second thoughts why don't I help you in NOW" Suddenly she pulled with all her strength and Edmund pulled her waist wand Peter gave a shout of protest and came crashing down on top of them. When the three of them came back up. Susan and Lucy her standing by the water's edge. Edmund smiled

"Su, Lu?" He asked sweetly

"No" Came their reply

"I was just going to warn you"

Suddenly both Queens screamed with shock and joy and found them self's being pushed into the water

They both turned about to see Philip where Lucy was standing and Blueberry where Susan was standing

"About us" They said. They found a sloping side of the Brook and swam in. The next two hours where filled with lots of splashing and having races on Blueberry and Philipe. Then afterwards they all rode home Emily, Susan and Lucy on Blueberry and Edmund and Peter on Philipe.

"Well we have had a day" Susan Sighed behind Emily

"I will never forget the way Ed's feet came up over his head" Lucy giggled

"Ok Yes we all know I am not the best at holding on when suddenly my horse stops "Edmund sighed suddenly Philipe stoped and Edmund slid to the side, if Peter hadn't caught him he would have fell off.

"You're Horse?" He asked turning around.

"I mean my loyal friend" Edmund corrected himself sheepishly

"Much better" Philip remarked and carried on walking next to Blueberry.

When entering the stable Peter and Edmund slipped off Philip and helped the Girls down.

"You three go on ahead will catch up" Edmund said to Peter, Susan and Lucy

"Ok but don't be long" Susan put an arm around Lucy and headed out the door with Peter following. Emily sighed behind Edmund. He turned around to face her.

"Well that was fun!" He said smiling

"The best day" She grinned


End file.
